1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water vacuum break, and, more particularly, to a water vacuum break utilized in a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water inlet devices are used to provide a vacuum break in the inlet water supply that disperses water from an inlet supply hose into the tub of a washing machine. The water is directed to a load of clothes, which are located in the bottom of the tub or along the sidewall of the tub.
The typical automatic clothes washer or dishwasher for home use is equipped to carry on a series of operations in sequence. The series of operation is most commonly referred to as a cycle. A typical cycle includes fill and rinse elements, each of which utilize a water inlet device, such as a vacuum break, to supply water to the washer. A washing machine includes a housing in which the mechanical operating devices are mounted. It is typical to include a motor assembly for causing motion within the washing device and water control valves for turning on the hot and cold water as necessary under the control of a controller. The water control valves may be associated with the water vacuum break
The desirability of a vacuum break prevents water from re-entering the water supply source, thereby preventing the contamination of the water source.
What is needed in the art is a simple cost effective way of mounting a vacuum water break for the easy installation and removal thereof.